Horror of the Midnight Hour
by I'mSlowlyGoingInsane
Summary: The moonlight was shining down on our estate so strongly on that fated evening. Had I known in advance, what was going to occur that night I would have ran away and never looked back, but now it's far too late to correct what has been done and the damage that will span because of it. Contains torture, non-con, gore, and major character death. Japanese names used. Title may change


**I'm just going to warn you poor souls ahead of time that this is going to be one of the most gruesome stories I have ever written. If you want to cast the blame on someone blame Masa-P and his songs, they had a strong influence on me. **

**As said in the summary this fic is going to contain brutal torture and murder as well as have a rape scene. So if that's not your cup of tea leave. Now. **

**I decided to break this story into chapters instead of having one _reeeeeeally _long one shot, also it adds more suspense. **

**The setting for this fic is feudal japan due to the songs I listened to taking place in that time period, don't worry it will make much more sense as you read. This is also the reason I used the characters' Japanese names instead of their English ones.**

**Anyway, enough of my blabbering. Onward with the story.**

* * *

"Goyō, would you stop reading those manuscripts. Don't you have anything better to do with your time besides reading...?" I looked up from the lengthy scroll I was reading to see my younger brother Itsuki standing in front of me clad in ceremonial robes with a pleased look on his face. His violet eyes were practically glowing with happiness as they stared down at me.

"I happen to enjoy reading thank you very much. Now may I ask what are you doing wearing such clothing on a night like this?" I asked quietly as I returned to reading.

"Father told me too, he told me that you should get dressed in yours as well. Tonight apparently, we are to attend our coming of age ceremony with Giima." He smiled.

"Giima, but hasn't our cousin already attended his ceremony already."

You see, in our family there has been a tradition passed down from generation from generation. On an unspecified night, once someone has reached the age of 20 we are summoned to attend a ceremony. No one knows what this ceremony is until it happens, it's forbidden to talk about it to those who have not attended it. Due to me and Itsuki being twins we recently celebrated our birthdays together, and now it appears we are going to attend the ceremony together as well.

"According to father at least one person from the last ceremony must attend to make sure everything goes as planned." Itsuki pointed a closed fan down in front of my face, "Now hurry up and change brother, I've been waiting for this night to come for ages."

I reluctantly close the scroll I was reading and stand up, "Calm down, you don't even know what this ceremony entails."

"That just makes it all the more exciting, the mystery of it and all." I could see that he looked like he was ready to burst out of his skin with excitement.

"For all you know this could turn out to be something dull and boring." I mutter as I walk over to the wardrobe in the corner of the room.

"Only someone like you would think something like that." Itsuki crosses his arms and looks over at me, as I pull out the colorful purple robes, identical to my brother's. I'm not so much thinking as much as hoping that this is a normal ceremony, there is a tugging feeling in the back of my mind that something bad is going to happen tonight.

I place my fingers to the soft silk of the robes before shedding the simple yukata I was wearing. It doesn't really matter that Itsuki is in the room, after all, we are twins, our bodies are pretty much identical.

I can hear his foot tapping on the ground behind me as I slowly change into the robes, making sure that everything is in place and that I look decent and presentable.

"Come on Goyō! You're so slow when it comes to these things I swear!" Itsuki pouts.

"And you are the most impatient person to ever exist." I state as I do one more check over of my outfit before turning around to face my younger twin, "You should take a few lessons in slowing down every once and while."

"I'll slow down once I'm old and decrepit, for now I'm going to enjoy my youth!" I simply shake my head at my brother's antics and walk over to him. He gives an excited clap of his hands and goes to open the door. Before he can even place his hand on it, the door slides open. Itsuki jumps back at first but relaxes once he sees that it is only Giima.

"You two are taking much too long, you're keeping the elders waiting…" He gives a cunning smirk that is so typical of him. He too is wearing a ceremonial robe, but I can't help but notice that it is different than the one he wore on the night of his coming of age ceremony. The one he wore on that night was a deep maroon, this one is black; I don't see why he would need to wear another one.

"It's Goyō's fault. He is the one that is so slow." Itsuki defends himself by shoving me out into the fire.

"Whatever, everything is prepared for you two; you just have to follow me to where it is." He says as he crosses his arms. I can see a glint in his eyes that I have yet to see from him in the years that we have known each other.

"Yes I've been waiting for this night since I was little!" Itsuki doesn't seem to hold the same amount of cautiousness that I do, he is far too lost in his excitement to see the things that I am seeing.

"I have to say that I can assure that you two will enjoy yourselves greatly. You're lucky your father is head of the household, your ceremony is bound to be spectacular and unforgettable…" Again, there is that gleam in his eyes, this time it's ever stronger and more noticeable. The way he utters these words with such alluring venom was enough to even grab my brother's attention.

"Oh come on Giima, I'm sure it will be no different than your own." Itsuki mutters. Giima just smirks and runs a hand through his hair, "Besides aren't you to take part in it with us?"

"I suppose you may be right, we will just have to see." He turns his body around and looks back at the two of us, "We better get moving, the location for the ceremony is a bit out in the woods and everyone else is already there."

Itsuki and I look at each other for a moment before nodding and following our older cousin. As we walk through the family compound, I can see some of our younger family members looking out the windows of their rooms at us. I can hear their faint whispers and giggles and I can't help but smile.

Pretty soon the three of us have wandered down a back path deep into the woods, the only things that are marking our way are the occasional torch keeping the path lit. As we dwell deeper and deeper I feel Itsuki grab onto my hand. I look over at him and I can see the nervousness etched into his face.

"I-It sure is dark out here…even with the lights to guide us…" He mutters, squeezing my hand a bit tighter. I smile and gently return his grip, though not quite as tightly.

"Don't worry, as long as we stay on the path we will be okay…" I whisper reassuringly.

"We are getting close you two don't worry." We both look up and see Giima smiling at us; though in the dimly lit light the smile seems almost threatening. I hear my brother give an audible gulp.

He was right, we only pass by a few more torches before what we reach what I assume is our destination, a large building that looks similar to an altar building. The inside is brightly lit even though I can see no one inside just yet. The outside is also surrounding with even more, evenly spaced torches. I look over at Itsuki and his eyes are no longer laced with nervousness, instead they are sparkling with that excitement I had seen back at the compound.

"Can you believe that we are actually here Goyō?" Itsuki mutters, staring distantly at the building in wonder. I nod slowly and look over at Giima who is still smiling that mysterious and almost malicious smile. He motions us towards the entrance to the building and we slowly walk towards it, still clutching one another's hands.

* * *

**I know that this seems rather tame at the moment. **

**Just wait. **


End file.
